UnZipped and in love
by Lemons246
Summary: Glitch is in love with D.G.'s long lost friend Bri, who was swept into the O.Z. a few months before her.Lavender eyes doesn't like her and forces Glitch to let her wipe her memories and send her home. Will Glitch get her back? What's Lavender Eyes hiding?


An: New idea!!! I just loved this mini series!!! The prologue is all this chapter is….Plus the first chapter...So it's fairly long. (Which shouldn't take to long!!) I just moved to a new school and stress is at an all time high right now and ideas for ROAK (Resurrection, of a kind) My Eragon story…Read it if you haven't! So enlighten me with your ideas! Please enjoy!! **Bold ** in the prologue is me talking. Giving more in depth info on that fact or event. Enjoy!

**Begin Prologue **

**Here's the news on what's happened so far…I will have another story simply for the purpose of the events before this. **When D.G. is swept away to the O.Z. she finds Glitch, Cain, and Raw. **Duh!** After the chase through the Papay fields **(Did I spell it right?)** field and the dive over the cliff she is astounded to meet her long lost friend Bri. She shuns her, thinking someone is pulling another trick. Glitch feels sorry for the weeping girl and helps her follow them. Just before Cain collapses from his wound Bri 'wanders' into the campsite. **With Glitch's help of course! They share their first alone moment earlier. **D.G. doesn't notice her till Raw has worked his magic and Cain is feeling better. When she does take notice, she flares and swings at her. Her blow hits and leaves three skinny scratches on Bri's cheek. She yells at them why she dislikes her and storms off into the woods. **Bri was taken away by a tornado last year and soon after was presumed dead. D.G. was distraught with grief, but soon her parents were able to make her numb to the pain. **Glitch is horrified at this and follows D.G. into the woods. With nowhere else to go, Bri follows. **I'm skipping some things between this and the next one. Bri remains quit and almost non existent during that time, afraid of D.G. The wounds on her cheek have yet to heal. **When D.G. is reunited with her parents and told a brief history of her past. Her parents notice Bri standing in the corner. The run to her and embrace her. D.G. is horrified and rushes to pull them off. Bri doesn't respond to any of this and stares blankly at the wall. D.G.'s parents finally talk some sense into her and she accepts her, but is still extremely suspicious. **Wouldn't you? ** They go on their way and Bri still says nothing, but the dull light in her eyes is gone. **This goes on till they reach the ice palace and I skip ahead to where Cain is being shot. D.G. has not come to her senses on Bri and Bri's scratches haven't healed. Because I skip is because Bri plays no important role since her last one to this one. ** Bri is knocked over by one of Azkadellia's Mobats and Bri's nose bleeds a little and D.G. suddenly has an Epiphany and becomes enraged. Bri stands back up and races to help Cain. She tries to attack Zero's henchman and her grabs her by the hair and forces her to her knees. Zero shoots Cain and he falls out the window. Zero turns to Bri and also shots her in the shoulder. He leaves them for dead. Glitch arrives a few moments later and believes he is hearing Bri's last words. To his amazement she draws three lines of blood that look like her scratches and she kisses him.** It's more romantic than it sounds here. I promise. **Glitch takes her and Cain back to the car and tends to their injuries. **I skip a little here and add some in. **Glitch asks Cain to stop and he dumps buckets of soiled water and fills them up with fresh snow. Cain grimaces and asks Glitch if he loves her. Glitch stumbles around a little with this question and finally answers yes. Cain smiles and they continue. **I skip a lot, since Bri plays no important role. (She is on the brink of death…) I begin again right before D.G. begins saying goodbye. **Glitch is re-wrapping Bri's wound when she suddenly wakes up. Glitch is startled and he genteelly embraces her. She smiles and Glitch leans down and they kiss. **I skip to where D.G. is singing the lullaby. Bri plays a revealing part in this section. **Bri comes in singing. Startling them and Azkadellia is surprised. She says her name and stutters. Bri is confused on how she knows the song and why Azkadellia knows her name. **They successfully rescue Azkadellia (In my opion it shouldn't have ended that way…but hey! I didn't write it…) This is where they are watching the sunrise.** Glitch is holding up Bri and just as the sun rises…he kisses her. D.G. and her family turn around and smile. Lavender eyes **(What is her name?!) **Chuckles and nods her head disapprovingly. Nobody notices and they continue to watch the sun rise. **In the following works Bri is laying unconscious in a bed and Glitch is abnormally worried. (I wonder why) **She wakes up a few days later to a heated argument between Glitch and Lavender Eyes. **The argument is where we begin! Enjoy!**

**End Prologue**

"I'm sorry Glitch…It's just not possible. We have to wipe her memories and send her back to her world. I'm sorry." Lavender Eyes told Glitch.

"Fine! But don't erase her memories! Please!!" Glitch pleaded.

"I'm sorry. I can't…" Lavender Eyes whispered. "And I wish I didn't have to…"

"Then don't!"

"I have no choice. She must be sent back today. You've done enough to hinder this! Now go before I have security dispose of you!"

"Wait." Glitch said. Sadness was thick in his voice. "Let me see her one more time…Just once…I promise on the rest of my brain that I won't take her."

"Fine. Go." Lavender Eyes murmured, closing her eyes. Glitch didn't smile as he walked into the room. Bri had closed her eyes and had measured her breathing. Trying to seem asleep. Glitch smiled at her, hopefully, peaceful face. His hand brushed the annoying hair away from her nose. He sat on the bed and sighed. He took a piece of paper and wrote down a few things. He put it genteelly into her hand and looked away. Bri had a death grip on the paper. When he looked back, tears were rolling down his face. Bri could stand it no more and flung her eyes wide open.

"Shush!" She said covering his mouth with her hand. His gasp faded and she removed her hand and wiped the tears from his face. "Oh Glitch…"

"Bri…" Glitch whispered. Suddenly he found himself kissing her. The kiss was long and seemed to last forever.

"Glitch…I love with all my heart…When I am gone…come get me when the pain is too much and force me to remember. Please." Bri muttered. Her lips inches from his face. She pulled away and wrote on a piece of paper:

_To my brainwashed self,_

_I know that when the man with a zipper on his head comes and starts spewing tales that are hard to believe. They are true. I write this now as he sits next to me. The O.Z is a real place and he has come to take you back. You belong there. I don't know how I know this but I can feel it. You know that scar on your right shoulder? What did your Mom and Dad say about and accident? A fall? Or a birth defect? Please…It is a gun shot wound from when you tried to save a Man named Cain. Glitch should mention this. Do you remember D.G.? More than likely not…If you do and you're wondering where she is then go with Glitch to the O.Z. When you come you should be able to remember. And yes You/I love this hair brained man. You may not realize it, but you do. Ever wonder why no man has ever appealed to you? It's because of him. Please go with him, I beg you. Please!_

_With love,_

_The un-brainwashed Bri._

_P.S. Please, try, hard._

Bri folded up the note and handed it to Glitch. She still clutched the note he gave her and laid down on the bed. Glitch leaned in and kissed her lightly on the cheek and stood up. He pocketed the note and opened the door. He let the sadness come over him and he broke down into sobs and allowed D.G. to lead him away. Lavender Eyes looked at him dolefully. A tear slid down her cheek as she entered the room and shut the door behind her. Glitch collapsed in a heap, not to far from the room. D.G. kneeled down next to him as she cried with him,

"I tried Glitch…I really did…" D.G. said. "Even Az did…We tried…"

Glitch said nothing and dried the most of his tears. He stood up rigidly and walked to his chambers. He had plans to make. D.G. was surprised and then happy, she knew what he was up to. Her mother called her name and she entered the doorway to Bri's room. She grasped her mother's hands and muttered the way to do the spell. She intentionally slipped up and left an infringement in the spell. Bri would be coming back, she would remember and Glitch could finally be happy. There was a blinding flash of light and then there was nothing.

An: Long? Hope you enjoyed it. Love is unconditionally true. Wait for the next chapter. Will be up soon!


End file.
